Rushifā Sureiyā
"A lone wolf, with a great heart." ''-Blankslate Rushifa Sureiya is a rouge Soul Reaper and wanted criminal within Soul society. He is cool, calm, collected, and almost completley harmless while not in battle. He usually stays within crowded cities to lower attention to himself. He is wanted for the murder of several Soul Reaper members under the 8th Division as well as causing injury to their respective Captain, and for the numerous other crimes he has commited. He is the central antagonist in the Bleach: The Rule of Two series. In the Rule of Two series, Rushifa is an infamous terrorist who goes by the name "'The Black Wolf" due to his appearance and the form that his Spiritual Pressure takes. He also serves as the primary romance interest for Brina McTavish, a side protaganist of the story. He is wanted within nearly 5 countries for his terrorist actions, which involve the deaths of both former and current Gotei 13 members. After the Rule of Two, and having made amends with Evelyn McTavish, Rushifa serves as an advisor and occasional partner to his girlfriend, Brina McTavish. While not officially a member of the Inner Circle like Brina, Rushifa still helps them with several assignments, and even gave all of his former terrorist contacts and devices to the powerful organization. Appearance Rushifa is a tall man with short bluish black hair and grey eyes. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trenchcoat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. He wears two cross necklaces around his neck, symbolizing his religious nature. His face is usually calm and friendly, but some notice that his teeth are surprisingly sharper than normal, similar to that of a wolf's. He also has several tattoos along his right arm that resemble X's. He has a very strange earring on his left ear that appears to be two connected pieces and they each have several strange markings on them. During the Rule of two arc, his hair was significantly longer and his eyes were a piercing red shade. When he isn't staying in one particular place for too long and simply roaming, Rushifa dons a large black overcoat with a hood and a torn bottom, similar to that of the Bankai form of Ichigo Kurosaki. He also wears a large black sweater with various pockets and chains dangling from it's form, as well as two armor pieces on his shoulders. He has a pair of black military cargo pants with larger pockets and a holster for his Kido gun, as well as a pair of black military boots. Personality Rushifa is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He normally does his best to help with his friend's personal affairs and acts as the voice of reason should they ever get out of hand. He is normally found sleeping in different areas, even in the broad daylight. He himself states that he is rather lazy and uneventful, and becomes annoyed should he have to wake up for anything. He is also religous to an extent, believing that Soul Society is merely a "pretender" to the real afterlife. However he doesn't focus on religious thoughts too much as he believes that religion in itself is something to be cautious of. However he can become somewhat sociopathic should a conversation involve Soul Society. Due to the death of his girlfriend, Rushifa had a significant part in the murder of four Gotei 13 members as well as incapacitating their respective Captain, something that he himself has confirmed. He claims that he did so due to his girlfriend defending him for a crime that he did not commit in front of her Captain, which ultimatley led to her death. Ever since then, Rushifa has begun to grasp the belief that Soul Society is no more than a corrupt hierarchy, with the Gotei 13, Central 46, and other significant groups being nothing but power hungry tyrants who masquerade as defenders of the innocent and slayers of evil. He is often described as a terrorist, going to great lengths to ensure the death of both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members. He has even formed his own criminal band to find and slay them. This group's name is unknown, but they appear to be simple cut throats manipulated by Rushifa to do his bidding. Despite this, Rushifa does show his normal friendly gestures in the presence of Soul Reapers who have willingly rebelled against Soul Society themselves. He states that he has the utmost respect for the McTavish family due to their history of rebellion, with Evelyn being the only exception for personal reasons. After the Rule of Two, Rushifa's personality has remained mostly the same, though he has become somewhat more nihilistic and sarcastic. He takes things into a more important attitude and ultimatley does his best to act on them in an appropriate manner. He is also more quiet than before and less outgoing, only helping others and his friends if he deems it absolutley necessary. Despite this slight change in persona, Rushifa still cares deeply for Brina McTavish and goes out of his way to keep her safe from danger, despite her protests of him doing so. Within both personas, Rushifa loves to battle and fight, especially when it comes to stronger opponents. When in battle, Rushifa maintains his calm and cool attitude and tries to be optimistic during said fight. He remains in defensive poses and lets his enemies come for him first, so that he may analyze their techniques and movements. He also shrugs off any attempt to anger or sadden him as well, unless his opponent does something painful towards any of his friends, and even then he shows a calm albeit angered expression. He detests enemies that are sadistic and enjoy wounding opponents, and he usually does everything he can to make them suffer. Should he win a fight, he usually spares his opponents and even offers to help them if they have shown their own sense of honor. Despite his mostly peaceful persona, Rushifa considers killing an art, and does so in various ways. History Nearly 200 years ago, Rushifa was a young boy born to a poor family within the Rukongai District. Much of his childhood is unknown as he preferred not to speak of it. It is known that he eventually enlisted in the service of the 5th Division when he became old enough, and thus learned the art of Zanpaktou's and their properties. When he reached what humans would refer to as his early 20's, he began to date a young woman named Temari Utsukushi, who at the time was a Seated Officer under Captain Evelyn McTavish. The two young Soul Reapers cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's prescence. Rushifa would even sneak into Temari's Division quarters just to visit her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble. Despite this, the two lovers remained close togather, regardless of their antics. One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal in Soul Society broke into Rushifa's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd recieved. Rushifa, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, both Evelyn and Temari, as well as other members of the 8th Division made their way into his home as well. Seeing Rushifa heal the man's wounds caused Evelyn to decide that Rushifa was an accomplice to the man and that he would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death. Disgusted at the display of injustice, Temari drew her sword to defend Rushifa. Evelyn saw this as defiance and drew her own sword as well. Temari foolishly prepared to swing before Evelyn impaled her through the chest, mortally wounding her. As she fell into a now crying Rushifa's arms, Evelyn killed the criminal and prepared to take Rushifa prisoner. At the whim of his dying girlfriend, Rushifa ran away from the scene, quickly snatching his Zanpaktou while he went. 8th Division members hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him. He then discovered the name of his Zanpaktou and used it's newfound power to easily kill the 4 members chasing him. Evelyn then caught up with him and prepared to kill him as well, but the young Soul Reaper was quicker than she thought and he placed a well aimed Kido bolt within her right shoulder, distracting her for a long enough period for him to escape. Ever since that day, Rushifa has had a burning hatred for both Evelyn McTavish and the rest of the Gotei 13, and has been building up strength and power to kill as many Gotei 13 members that he can. Synoposis The Rule of Two Arc *The Rule of Two: Contemplation *The Rule of Two: Realization *The Rule of Two: Execution Powers and Abilities '''Vast Spiritual Pressure: 'Rushifa possesses a powerful amount of reiatsu, enough to be considered above that of a Shunsei level opponent. His mentor, Kafiezial, has commented that his energy is high enough to be felt from miles should he be too careless to not conceal it appropriatley. It materializes itself in a bluish aura and usually causes the vicinity around him to bristle and shift in odd manners. It is high enough to where he can withstand spiritual pressure of Captain level opponents with little difficulty, as well as cause Vice Captain level opponents to lose their breath. He is powerful enough to (supposidly) easily kill two Vice Captain level Soul Reapers, as well as overpower one of their respective Captains. When releasing his Spiritual Pressure and looking at him in his face, one may can see the image of a black wolf. *'Shishō: '(Japanese: ''"Hinderance"): Rushifa is capable of channeling his Spiritual Energy into a string of violet lightning that can paralyze his opponent for several minutes. It can also be used to stop oncoming objects, an example would be being capable of stopping a car that was thrown at him by shooting his Shisho at it and forcing it to float middair in place and soon fall back to the ground. He can also throw the object back at it's source if he chooses. 'Spiritual Energy Manipulation: '''Due to extensive training with his mentor Kafiezial, Rushifa has learned how to manipulate his vast Spiritual Pressure in a wide variety of ways. His most commonly used method is discharging his spiritual pressure into a powerful wave of energy that, while it does no explosive damage, acts as a force wave that can send his opponents flying. When sneaking around enemy occupied areas, he can send small bits of his energy into a direction that is far away from him, causing his unaware opponents to think that he is somewhere else. *'Mun Okami: '(Japanese: ''"Moonlit Wolf"): Due to his affinity for wolves and of the like, Rushfia's signature ability is to channel his Vast Spiritual Pressure into a large blue wolf composed of spiritual energy. When it appears, it's mouth is biting down on Rushifa's wrist, and then the latter throws the creature out towards the foe like a rocket. The creature flies towards the opponent and bites down on them, before imploding and creating a large blue explosion, capable of doing extensive damage to the opponent and their surroundings. '''Powerful Endurance: '''As required for when he hunts down Captain level Soul Reapers, Rushifa possesses a high amount of endurance. A good example would be during his second fight with Evelyn, during which she had successfully stabbed him in his right knee with her Yari staff, right before electrocuting him with it. Despite the painful sensation, Rushifa was still capable of impaling her through her shoulder and eventually severing her arm. He was still left in a weary and pained state afterwords however. His endurance level is also shown during his fight with the Spiritsmith's pupils, Tamafune, Atsushi, and Kyokan. The latter of the three threw an entire tree at Rushifa and sent him flying. All this did however, was simply anger Rushifa further and he made quick work of the trio afterwords. '''Genious Level Intellect: '''Rushifa is also surprisingly intelligent, considering that he has never recieved any formal education of his own besides the Shino Acadamy. Having spent a large majority of his life hunting and searching for both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members, he has managed to create his own info network consisting of various hackers and server nodes. He is also capable of reading a person's thoughts by reading their facial expressions, and capable of determining what kind of all in all person they are. '''Master Swordsman: '''Rushifa's most terrifying aspect is his skill in sword fighting, which is rivalled only by that of Evelyn McTavish's, who herself is greatly feared by many for it's own deadly prowess. He is ambidextrous, so he can wield his Zanpaktou in either hand with equal talent. He usually fights with one hand, albeit switching his sword from palm to palm to catch his opponent off guard. Due to extensive training with his Zanpaktou, Rushifa has managed to create his own form of sword fighting, mixing his sword strikes with his gun fire, making him a dangerous opponent both up close and from afar. One of his most famous execution-style techniques is impaling his foe through the stomach with his blade, and then firing Kido Bolts through them, deepening the wound and causing all worlds of pain. WIth his new and current Zanpakuto, Mangetsu, Rushifa keeps his fighting style somewhat more straightforward, but with devestating results. Even with it's size, Rushifa is capable of using Mangetsu's first release with speed that is more potent than that of his previous Zanpakuto, and it is further enhanced when he initiates his Bankai. '''Expert Marksman: '''Rushifa is also a very dedicated marksman as his Zanpakuto requires him to be. One of his successful assassinations involved him shooting a target through the head from nearly two kilometers away. Since his weapon is multifunctional, he is capable of mixing up sword strikes and gun shots into his own style of fighting. He uses this style to cripple his opponents immensly and can leave enemies as nothing more than a pile of cut up, riddled flesh. '''Expert Senses: '''Rushifa is also very adapt in all of his senses, namely hearing, smell, taste, touch, and sight. He is capable of telling a Vice Captain level Soul Reaper out of a crowd of humans with no difficulty, unless said Soul Reaper is highly trained in concealing their Spiritual Pressure. However he is not capable of doing this to Captain level Soul Reapers unless his Shikai is activated, of which increases his senses immensley. '''Kido Expert: '''So far, Rushifa is shown to be quite potent in the art of Kido. The best example of which is when he used a level 33 Hado Spell on Evelyn and Tamafune without the incantation. Later on, Rushifa's mastery in Kido has apparently increased to the point to where he can use most Kido spells without their incantation, and can even discharge them from just his sword. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''While he prefers to fight with his sword, Rushifa is highly capable of defending himself with just his fists. He moves in quick, fluent strikes that often pinpoint sensitive areas of his opponents immune system, as well as breaking their limbs with fast and lethal precision. '''Impressive Strength: '''As with most Shunsei level opponents, Rushifa is very powerful in terms of physical prowess. He can block even some of the most powerful of sword strikes with his arms alone. He can also lift heavy objects such as large pieces of debris with little trouble. One of his more notable examples would be when he fought Kyokan, a massive being of great muscular build. Rushifa was able to knock the beast out cold with a single kick to the right side of his head with little trouble. '''Advanced Speed: '''Rushifa is also very fast, nearly rivaling that of the retired Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon. His strikes can be almost blinding as well as his trigger finger, despite the size of his Zanpakuto's first release. Equpiment '''AR-52 Marksman: '''A high calibur Kido pistol that resembles a silver and black real life Desert Eagle. Rushifa uses it to execute Soul Reaper targets who are too weak to be considered a challenge to him with his Zanpaktou. One shot from it is strong enough to decapitate a Seated Officer level Soul Reaper, though the shot was fired up close. Zanpakuto '''Mangetsu (Japanese: "Full Moon"): A constant release Zanpakuto, Mangetsu's release takes the appearance of a black broadsword with an elaborate guard with several wing-likespikes that appears as though it were made from stone. In the center lies a large red jewel, the purpose of which is centered around Mangetsu's special ability. The blade itself is straight and wide, with a white line running up the center that bears several runic marks that Rushifa has yet to explain the meaning of. Rushifa does not keep the weapon in a sheathe of any sort, instead he keeps the weapon in it's own seperate pocket dimension, and can summon it to his hand at any time. Doing so can often cause red spirit petals to fall around his form. 'Shikai Special Ability: '''Although it is primarily a melee oriented Zanpakuto with several offensive abilities, Mangetsu's powers center around the aspect of fear and despair. Rushifa states that his training with Mangetsu was painfully agonizing due to the the spirit constantly throwing his greatest fears at him, which were namely crows, and various monsters and other creatures. His greatest fear, however, was having to watch his beloved, Brina McTavish, suffer excruciating pain. This usually involved her being impaled by the spirit manifestation of Mangetsu, and Rushifa found himself in utter despair for a large majority of his training session due to it. He soon regained his hope when Tenshi Tsuki tells him that in order to become stronger for the future, one must first overcome their greatest fears. When the training was complete, Rushifa found himself incapable of becoming afraid of his previous fears, though he remained protective of Brina. Mangetsu's ability is activated when the opponent looks directly into the red "eye" of it's sword. Once Rushifa says the words '"Fall into Despair", 'a red flash shines from the eye. Rushifa describes this as Mangetsu glaring into the opponent's soul and bringing out their fear into a physical manifestation of itself. The opponent's vision then becomes shaky and unstable as Rushifa's form begins to manifest itself into that person's greatest fear, greatly shaking their resolve to fight and often leaving them defenseless. Rushifa says that only the strongest willed of opponents can break themselves from this state. *'Setsudan Tsuki: '(Japanese: ''"Severing Moon"): An ability that is similar to Getsuga Tensho, Setsudan Tsuki is a black and blue wave of energy that is capable of doing a great amount of damage to his opponents. Rushifa begins the attack by channeling his vast energy reserves into the blade of his Zanpakuto, and then slashing forward, creating a large wave like blast of energy that Rushifa can control. It is a very powerful attack, capable of matching a Bankai released Getsuga Tensho in terms of power. 'Bankai: Kurai Mangetsu: '(Japanese: "Darkened Full Moon"): To initiate Bankai, Rushifa stabs Mangetsu into the ground and a massive geyser of violet energy shoots up into the sky and the clouds around the area begin to darken as if it was night time. The geyser then quits, but the clouds remain in place, just as a massive four legged dragon slowly floats from the sky and to Rushifa's side. The dragon is in fact the Bankai manifestation of Rushifa's Zanpakuto, acting as his primary form of attack and defense, though the former can still use his black sword to fight his enemy up close. The dragon is almost totally impervious to damage, but not invincible, though it takes a great amount of power to damage it, and even then it is still capable of fighting. The only known way to utterly destroy the beast is to directly damage Rushifa himself, though the latter is still capable of fighting with his blade. *'Bankai Special Ability: '''Similar to it's first release, Kurai Mangetsu is used mainly for melee combat, but it is still capable of instilling fear into the souls of it's foe. Upon release, the dragon of Kurai Mangetsu emits a red spiritual aura that spreads around the area. Anyone besides Rushifa who is touched by this energy will slowly begin to fear the beast, regardless of their mental strength or their power. The longer they fight Rushifa while in Bankai, and if they've been touched by the aura, the opponent will eventually fall into despair in the face of the monster. Relationships Brina McTavish Rushifa has made it quite obvious that he harbors a crush on the younger McTavish. He became so interested in her upon their first meeting that he asked her for a dance, to which she willingly (and happily) complied. The dance eventually leads to the two to passionatley kissing one another, leading to a possible future relationship. When questioned by one of his coherts, Rushifa states that he does not intend to use Brina as a means to get closer to her mother, but rather something for him to "keep an eye on." As the series progresses, Rushifa's true feelings for Brina are revealed, and to his relief, she returns them, leading them both to become romantically involved in one another's life. Trivia *His theme song is "Stains" by Janus. His fighting theme is "Kick Ass" by Egypt Central. *Like his creator, Rushifa's favorite band is Deftones. He is also a fan of Korn, Black Label Society, Mudvayne, Black Tide, Disturbed, Fear Factory, I.O.N, Villanova, and several others. He's a metal head all in all. *His hobbies include gaming, writing, playing guitar and drums, and walking. *His favorite food is usually any form of meat besides fish, along with grapes. He LOVES grapes. *His name is translated: "Lucifer Slayer". Quote(s) *(To Evelyn McTavish before shooting her in the leg): ''"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I don't forgive you, but I won't kill you', not here, not like this.....But that doesn't mean that I don't mind slowing you down a little." *(To Evelyn McTavish about Temari): "Well...in a sense you are correct. I have moved on...and yeah...this is fun and all, but I still have a drive to hunt you down...I can't get the images out of my head....of Temari moaning....of her crying....of her face bloodied and pained...The images of a young girl that I held precious in my heart...she wasn't just a girlfriend...she was my friend...and yours." '' *(To Brina McTavish about his path): ''"I haven't found it yet. Killing Soul Reapers...trying to overthrow a corrupt system....bringing change to an ever changing world...I thought that was the path...but recent events have had me rethinking things..."